Best Surprise of a Hockey Player's Life
by RosesAreRed201
Summary: Riley had a choice, stay with Danny or go with Fitch, in the end she was forced by Fitch to go with him. Now while there she meets a woman who is infected by Malaria and pregnant. She helps her but the woman dies after having the baby. Father out of the picture. And Fitch leaving her on the airstrip. She has no hope but to go back home, with a two week old baby girl. Back to Danny.


**Disclaimer! Own nothing! This is my first Baby Daddy FFic, so please no flames!**

**Thanks! And because I finally finished school, I will be able to update more frequently!**

**So enjoy!**

**RoSIe 3**

* * *

Riley POV:

* * *

"Shhhh...it's okay, honey. Shhhh baby. I know you miss your mama and daddy. But I am you family now." I whisper to the little baby that I hold in my arms, she is like the daughter I never had. She is whimpering on the plane, as we take off from Africa with a one way to New York.

She has bright blue eyes, a little bit of darkish hair on her little head, she is a good sleeper and has a wonderful smile. Not to mention the cutest giggle ever. She is tiny but gorgeous. And she looks a lot like me and a man I have loved for years. And hidden by "crushing" on his brother. And I am now her mom. But she needs a daddy too. And that's who I am gonna find.

Both her parents are gone. Her mom survived through her tough pregnancy while infected with Malaria, she made it two weeks after the little angel was born. The whole time teaching me everything I need to know for when she died. The mothers name was Marie and in her memory I chose the name Jocelyn Marie for the baby. Marie chose the first and I chose the middle. The father, Daniel, went missing in a boating accident a month before Jocelyn was born, and was pronounced dead when the wreckage was found 2 weeks after he was deemed missing.

So the only one that this little angel has is me.

_Not for long_, I think hopefully.

"Don't you worry, baby. I will find him and we will be okay. Promise." I look down at her little tears gathering in her eyes as we set off to New York.

Her little hand reaches up wrap itself around my pointer finger that caressing her cheek, she grabs a hold and brings it closer to her. Nuzzling it for comfort.

I smile at her and lean down and kiss her forehead,

"What a cute baby you have, and you look amazing! Tell me old is your little girl?"

The woman sitting next to me questions, I look to her and smile a little,

"Thanks, she is two weeks old today, and thanks." She smiles at me and looks down at Jocelyn, and back at me.

"So tell me," I look to her face, she looks to be around in her mid twenties, she is really young," how come you are on a plane from Africa? And not at home resting, you did just have a baby?" I sigh, I knew that someone was gonna ask that question, so I planed ahead.

"Well, yes I did just have her but the thing is the baby's father doesn't know about her because I had left with my Ex on a expedition to Africa, I was forced and I did not know I was pregnant when I left. The man I left with, Fitch, told me that he would ruin the fathers hockey career if I didn't cooperate, so I left. But Fitch left me on the airstrip when I was at about 5 months in and he didn't know but I did. So I stayed because he left with all my money, clothes, everything. So this woman Marie and her husband Daniel helped me through the whole ordeal and they were expecting as well, and they gave me a ticket back here. I had her and now I am going to get her father back." I am happy with my explanation. I used all truth but switched some things.

"Oh my! You poor thing! Tell me, did you ever call the father?"

I look down, tears gathering,

"I had tried but Fitch took my phone, smashed it, and the number was lost because it was the fathers new cell. But I sent mail but it was intercepted by Fitch and it never worked no matter what I did, I couldn't get a hold of Danny." I add a sniffle to sound more upset.

She smiles and reaches out to hold Jocelyn, I grin and hand her over to the woman.

Jocelyn looks up at the woman and gives a little gummy grin. And she reaches for the woman's face to pat it and feel the difference.

"Mhwwaa..." Jocelyn coos at the woman and drifts off into la la land.

"She is so cute! May I hold her longer? Please she is so cute." I nod and I drift to sleep. Feeling very content.

* * *

Hours pass and Riley is being woken up by her baby girls cries,

* * *

I wake up and reach for the little girl. She has big blue tears rushing down her face and I look to the woman to see her terrified face and empty eyes. I take Jocelyn from her and she turns her head into my chest, I take one hand and wave it in front of the woman.

"What's going on?! Why is she crying?! Hey listen!" I look around and see the sky is black and the plane is rolling every where dodging what looks to be flames, and there is a red and orange glow to my left, the window, there is black smoke billowing from, not the engine but from below,

"Oh my god..." My eyes widen as the smoke clears temporarily and I see a tanker on fire and the crew is scattered in little boats, being hoisted up onto large Coast Guard cutters. The Coast Guard surrounding them and putting out the intense flames.

We had begun our descend while I was asleep, so I buckle up and hold Jocelyn tighter,

_We must be close_, I think as I see the land of New York.

_Thank god_, I look back at the woman and ask,

"Are you okay?" She shakes her head and a silent tear falls down her face,

"Why?" She looks up at me,

"Um..,w-when I was l-little we had a huge fire in our house and e-everything burned to the ground and I lost my m-mum and my little sis-ster," my eyes widen and I reach over and pull her into a side hug. Little Jocelyn cooing between us.

"It's okay," I smile at her and pull back. I look back out and see the Brooklyn bridge, and lean back into the seat with Jocelyn.

"Okay, so we are close to landing so all passengers and keep the seat belts on and sit tight, and I hope you enjoy you stay in the Big Apple," the pilot says through the intercom.

I had already done that and hold onto Jocelyn and minutes after a hard bumpy landing, I am getting off.

I begin walking to the baggage, when I hear the woman call out,

"Hey! Wait!" I stop and turn around,

"What's up?"

"I never caught your name, mine is Lila," I give her a warm smile,

"Riley, and you know this is Jocelyn. So now that we know each others names, what else? Do you want to know, I mean?"

"Well I know you have a daughter and a stinky ex, your going to go and find the father, you were in Africa for your pregnancy, so what do you wanna know about me?" I grin at her and tap my finger to my chin, swaying slightly to the side to keep Jocelyn quiet.

"Well, kids? Age? Husband? Life dreams? Etc." She grins at me, and nods thinking,

"Okay so, yes, one, her name is Sara Marie and she is 1, me 25." My eyebrows raise at her age, she notices and smiles wider.

"Yah I know, I look young right?," She winks and I laugh, " I got married to my high school sweetheart, Derek and just so we are clear, I went to UCLA with him and we both passed! Then he proposed and we got married and yada yada..." She smiles at me and I to her.

"No way! I'm 25 as well! I went for a law degree. Eh sorta. Well good for you, you deserve it after what happened to you mum and sister," She grins at me and glances down at the watch on her wrist,

"Crud! I got to run! Well it was nice meeting you and you little girl!" Jocelyn giggles,"Maybe we can meet up and chat again, here my number...is," she grabs a napkin from her purse and writes down her number and hands it to me, I grin.

"Alright! I will see you soon and don't forget to tell me all about what happens with the baby daddy!"

With that I watch her disappear into the crowd, to go home to her family.

I look down at my little baby girl, she is getting fussy,

_Must be hungry,_

I hold her tight while I reach down to grab my luggage as it comes through the claim,

_Luggage, check_

_Baby girl, check!_

I lean down and give her a quick kiss on the forehead, earning a giggle from her,

_Purse check_

_What else? Did I forget something?_

"Hmm, what am I missing, Jo?" I look at her before glancing up and seeing a familiar face.

The one I was most hoping to see,

"Danny?"

"Riley?!"

_Finally,_

**END.**

* * *

**Okay so there you have it! The fist Baby Daddy Fanfiction I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!**

**:) hope you guys liked it! **

**Reviews! and no flames please!**

**I don't know it I will continue buttttttt I might reconsider, If you guys want me to continue, IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOU! **

**Alright! **

**(^-^ )**

**Peace!**

**RoSIe 3**


End file.
